


New Beginnings

by DrowningInTheRainbow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, past!Derek/Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInTheRainbow/pseuds/DrowningInTheRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott comes home to a broken and confused Isaac sitting on his doorstep in the pouring rain. "He dumped me. Told me to get out, never come back. He couldn't care for me, he said, couldn't love me anymore." Scott ushered him into the house, careful of his broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Was meant to be a longer fic but I couldn't keep writing it (hence why it'll seem a little rushed). Just a short little slice of what could be. Obviously this is AU but it has no specific time frame or anything like that. Enjoy and leave constructive criticism if needed!

It was horrible. At first, Scott could hardly tell that the shivering, soaked mass on his doorstep was human. But then Scott became close enough to hear the sobbing and, unfortunately, he knew he had heard these sobs before. He looked closer, with a new perspective, and recognized Isaac. "Hey, come on now," Scott said softly, opening the door behind Isaac. As the taller boy didn't move, Scott bent down and lifted him up and through the door.   
  
Scott laid Isaac on the couch, the latter whimpering. Murmuring, so low Scott could barely differentiate it from his shallow breaths, Isaac spoke, "He dumped me. Told me to get out, never come back. He couldn't care for me, he said, couldn't love me anymore." Isaac shuddered and Scott placed another blanket over Isaac, though he knew the shudders were not due to the cold.  
  
Despite the ferocious, burning, hatred running through his veins for Derek, he also wondered if he should be consoling him and his insecurities right now as well. He shrugged those thoughts off and returned to comforting his friend. "Hey, listen Isaac. He's making a huge mistake in dumping you. You are perfect and wonderful and he'll be missing out. Don't let him break you like this because you're only showing him you're helpless; you're not."  
  
Isaac wiped a hand across his face and - even though he was still sobbing - the tears stopped. "Do- do you really mean that?" he asked softly.  
  
Scott, though a little unsure he should be complimenting his friend after a break-up (as he's pretty sure he knows what clingy-depressed-but-still-sexual-Isaac might try) still replies, "Yes, you're perfect, and it's his loss," he murmurs, so that only Isaac can hear.  
  
"And your gain." Isaac states, before lunging towards Scott. He wraps his arms around Scott's neck and places his lips to the darker skinned teen's. Scott, though he knows he can't leave Isaac like this, weakly attempts to break away, before giving into the kiss. It's not like he didn't want to kiss Isaac (goddidheeverwantto), but he doesn't want their first kiss to be because Derek dumped Isaac. Then he realizes it's a little late for that.  
  
Lightly pushing Isaac off of him, he can almost feel the tears of shame burning behind Isaac's eyes. Either that, or those are his own tears of shame. "Listen, it's not that I don't like you Isaac, I really _really_ do, but I don't want this to be because Derek dumped you." Looking into Isaac's pure brown eyes is melting Scott's defenses, "I don't want to be the one that gets screwed over when Derek comes knocking on the door and you jump into his arms and leave me scrambling for nothing. I don't--" Isaac places a hand on Scott's chest.  
  
Isaac won't look in Scott's eyes now, but he still says, "I can't promise a lot of things. I can't promise that Derek won't come here, looking for me. I can't say I won't think about going back to him. And I can't really say that you aren't the one that's baring his heart to be potentially smooshed in this situation." Isaac sighs and lifts his eyes to meet Scott's. He lifts a corner of his mouth in a half smile, and Scott can't help but find it adorable.  
  
Isaac continues, "But what I can promise you, is that I certainly do feel something for you. I can promise you that I don't have any plans to accept Derek's plea to go back to him, and I promise that my thoughts of going back to him won't go far so long as I'm with you. And I can certainly promise that you aren't the only one baring his heart to get smooshed." Isaac turns his head and lowers his voice a little. "I don't know what I feel, Scott. Maybe I shouldn't be saying any of this, this soon at least. But if you're willing to be patient, then I'm willing to try. I kind of want to love you, and I hope for right now that's enough."  
  
Scott smiles and kisses Isaac's cheek. "That's all I need."

 

 


End file.
